1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving assisting system using two or more image signals picked up by two or more photographing apparatuses.
Further, it relates to a method of choosing the two or more image signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a background art of the present technical field, there is, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-157581, which says “an object of the present invention is to provide an image information distribution system for a user to easily see images at more points on an expressway etc. As a solution, it says “the present invention provides a system which picks up images in a predetermined area and distributes information about such images to a mobile terminal 6 moving outside of the predetermined area. To be specific, two or more monitoring terminals 1 pick up images at different points in the predetermined area, produce information about the images, and output the information about the images. A relay apparatus 2 obtains information about two or more images outputted by two or more monitoring terminals 1, chooses information about one of two or more images, and transmits it to the outside of the predetermined area. Two or more transfer apparatuses 4 are spaced outside the predetermined area, and transmit the information about the image transmitted from the relay apparatus 2 in the form of radio waves to the mobile terminal 6. And the relay apparatus 2 changes the information about the image to choose in succession and periodically.”
Moreover, as another background art, for example, there is Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-101566, which says that its object is “to recognize a crossing road quickly and reliably at an intersection where a driver cannot notice the crossing road (road to be a blind spot) because of an obstacle.” As a solution, it says “a camera 12 is set near the intersection, a road to be a blind spot is photographed, and a wall of a private house to be an obstacle is photographed with a camera 15 embedded in a bumper of a vehicle (leading vehicle 1). And these picked up images are superimposed and displayed on a side window consisting of the semi-transparent type liquid crystal display monitor of a vehicle (following vehicle 2) which is about to enter the intersection. Thereby, the driver of the following vehicle 2 can see the road to be a blind spot as if he or she saw the obstacle through, and can perform safety confirmation quickly and reliably.”